The Awesomes shots
by CAPtainAmerica77
Summary: these are my one shots to deal with my Awesomes oc and The Awesomes, you can request but no lemons.
1. fight

"You do this everytime!" exclaimed a very pissed of Hae.

"No i do not," said a very annoyed Muscleman, aka Harry Strong.

"Don't even say that, you know you do. Everytime we go out together for a dinner or whatever you always spend more time answering questions and getting publicity for the Awesomes rather than spending time with me!" Hae yelled at her date.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm part of a super hero team and that i need to keep the public informed."said Muscleman sighing angrily.

"Well any time you would graciously devote to your girlfriend would be wonderful!"yelled Hae as she stormed off into the darkness that enveloped the park the two were in.

Muscleman sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, _why can't I ever make her happy like Frantic does. I see the way he makes her laugh and i can't even get a smile out of her_ Muscleman thought to himself.

"Are you muscle man?"

"Hmm" Muscleman looked away from the night sky to see a small boy in a blue's clues shirt with some green shorts. "Oh yeah I'm Muscleman," he said sighing sadly _ I really wish I wasn't though_.

"One day I wanna be just like you!" The kid happily grinned.

"That's nice kid, but you really don't want to be like me." Muscleman said.

"No i do, why wouldn't I want to be?" the kids asked.

"Because I'm a failure, I can't even hold onto the girl i love." Muscleman said looking at the direction she left in.

"No you're not I think you're great, and I'm pretty sure that the girl you like will see that ." the kid said "Is she a princess Muscleman?" the kid asked, this kid asks alot of questions.

"No not a real princess but to me she is, she's so beautiful and has ocean blue eyes, just like her name... Hae," the kid looked at Muscleman with a questioning face " Hae is a korean name that means Ocean,Hae's Korean that's why."

"Tommy come here! Time to go home!" called the voice of the kid's mother.

"I need to go, good luck Muscleman." the kid smiled as he ran over to his mother.

Muscleman sat there thinking about what that kid said, _'you're great, and I'm pretty sure that the girl you like will see that' I wish you were right kid, i really do but until i can make her smile i have no chance_ thought Muscleman. He kept sitting there until he just wanted to go home, _ gotta go get Hae, as mad as she may be I still care about her and i want her home safe with the Awesomes, with me..._

Muscleman got off the bench and walked in the same direction as Hae to see where she was. He walked for a good while and there was still no sign of her_ where is she?_ thought Muscleman.

"I mean he always does this, Yeah I'm proud of him for being on a team and being so popular, but at least when he wasn't popular he was mine and mine alone. Like I didn't have to share him with anyone and i want my Muscleman back" said a voice. Muscleman turned to his left and under a streelight saw Hae on her phone.

"I know I know, but we came pretty close to it tonight if we aren't-" Hae looked and saw Muscleman walking toward her " I gota call you back, bye." said Hae as she hung up her call.

"Hey, Hae"

"What do you want? Fianlly done with the presses?" Hae spat at Muscleman not making eye contact.

"Hae... come on look at me please. I know you're mad and i know I should have paid more attenntion to you but-"

"NO! It took another ruined evening, another ruined date to to realize that, do even care at all?!" Hae spun around to yell.

" Hae I love you ok, I never lost sight of that even with the presses, do you know what I always wanted to tell the press? The question I always wanted them to ask?" Muscleman said/asked. Hae still didn't look amused, she looked even more annoyed if that was even possible. "I wanted to tell them you're mine, that I'm taken , that the reason I joined this team wasn't for Prock but to protect you from the villians of the world." Muscleman smiled at Hae.

"What?"

"I love you ,don't you know that? I always have, and I'm sorry I can't make you laugh, much less smile like Frantic does but I'll always keep trying." Muscleman said taking a step closer to her.

"Wait are you feeling threatened by Frantic? Harry, Frantic is strictly a friend, he makes me laugh because he's just so out there and different from you. And I wouldn't want you to change who you are to be like him because I love you and I couldn't bear to loose that" Hae said with some small tears running down her face making her mascara run.

"Hae-Hae... come here your make-up is running" Muscleman said pulling her close to him. Hae wrapped her arms around his neck as he enveloped her in a strong hug around her waist.

"I'm sorry Hae-Hae, I promise next time I'l give you all the attention you deserve." Muscleman said.

" I love you, and as long you tell those reporters and press that you're mine I don't care how much the world sees you" Hae said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss her boyfriend and hers alone.


	2. midnight thirsts

Hae felt the weigh shift to her side of the bed early in the morning.

"mmmhhhm Harry?" Hae asked reaching her arm out in the darkness to feel for her boyfriend. She didn't feel his muscled body so she sat up and looked around, she saw the door open.

Hae got up and grabbed Harry's shirt from the night before, it was a black button up. She walked down the hall and saw the kitchen light was on with a shadow moving in it.

"Harry is that you?" a half asleep Hae asked.

"Hae, what are you doing up?" Harry Strong, a.k.a Muscleman of the Awesomes asked. Harry walked out of the kitchen and walked a very sleepy Hae to the dining table.

"I came to see you, why did you get up?" she asked laying her head on Harry's broad shoulder.

"I wanted a drink. Did I wake you?"he asked.

"No, not really" yawn "man I'm tired I could fall back asleep right here" Hae said as she moved her head from Harry's shoulder to the table, using his arm as a pillow.

"Well I can always carry you back to my room if you really want." suggested Harry.

"No I want to stay with you" said Hae scooting her chair closer to Harry's.

"Oh well let me finish my drink and we can go back to bed" he said taking a sip of his water.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You were great tonight" Hae smiled at Harry.

"Thanks so were you" Harry said kissing the top of her head, Hae giggled.

"I love you Harry" she said moving her head back to his shoulder.

"I love you too Hae-Hae" Harry said wrapping a strong arm around her.

Hae snuggled into the warm chest of her boyfriend as he kept her close. Soon enough Hae was almost asleep in the dining room.

Harry picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his room, which he hoped would soon be **Their** room.

He laid her on the bed and covered her up before getting in next to her.

"Good night beautiful," He said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Harry you want to go for round two?" asked Hae quietly.

"Are you awake enough?"

"I'll wake up."

"Lets go then."


End file.
